1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to onboard non-pyrotechnic dispensers for a platform, for example an aircraft, a naval vessel, a land vehicle etc. for discharging counter-measure means combining in a single device a plurality of non-pyrotechnic boxes which can be launched in succession, for example to launch flares or chaff such as infrared decoys or radar reflecting chaff.
More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser system for a platform, configured to be mounted to said platform and connected to its power- and control-systems, comprising a dispenser for countermeasure boxes, said dispenser being configured for non-pyrotechnic dispensing and opening of each box.
2. Description of Related Art
One category of said dispensers includes electro mechanical dispensers for launching portion packs of above all heat-generating and radar-reflecting counter-measure enclosed in boxes, which subsequently are opened to spread the counter-measure. The opening of said boxes can be executed by means of wind induced forces or a separate opening mechanism.
Several disadvantages are associated with a box opened by wind induced forces. There is a minimum speed below which wind induced forces become too small to open the box. The box tends to become complex and expensive. The content will not be spread as rapidly as if the box be instantly opened during its launching.
If the box is not opened at all or opened to late, due to manufacturing failure or too low an air speed, it might hit the fuselage or aircraft structure and thereby cause damages.
It is therefore desirable to take benefit of a separate opening mechanism. Conventionally, such a dispenser might involve a device for the ejection of chaff boxes attached to each other through the exit of a container. For example EP-B1-0127218 discloses that in order to eject and open the chaff boxes gear wheels engage with peripherally located gears on the boxes such, that the box situated closest to the exit is completely released from the boxes lying behind and is given a push out of the container during a subsequent rotation of said gear wheels.
As the boxes are attached to each other such, that each box is closed by the bottom plate of an adjacent box, the separation and pushing out of the box closest to the exit also will induce an opening of said box.